The present invention relates to a lock structure for utilization on parts of an enclosure which are assembled by a rectilinearly telescoping sliding movement.
By way of background, there are in use enclosures known as pedestals which are housings for cable TV and telephone junctions which are located outside of a dwelling. These enclosures have a bottom section, which is partially embedded in the ground, and a top section which fits thereon by a rectilinearly telescopic sliding motion. In the past various devices were utilized to lock these two sections together, and these devices included padlocks and built-in key locks. The padlocks were deficient in that they required conventional types of small keys, and the built-in key locks were deficient in that they did not prevent the locks from being disengaged by rocking the top section relative to the bottom section. Furthermore, both types of locks were deficient in that they utilized keys of the conventional type which were easily lost.